Snow White, the odd version
by Madd Hattress
Summary: Just as the title says.


I don't know if it has been done before, but I was bored and my sister was watching snow white and my brother was looking at his yugioh cards. So I came up with idea

Director- Pegasus

Snow white- serenity

Prince- Kaiba

Happy- Tea

Grumpy- Duke

Doc- Gramps

Sneezy- Yami

Sleepy- Tristan

Dopey- Yugi

Bashful- Bakura

Evil Queen/Witch- Mia

Hunter- Marik

Narrator- Kitty (own character wavy blonde hair with blue streaks black shirt and jeans)

Pegasus: ok peoples lets get this play started! And where is my coffee?

(They all got to their places on the set. The lights go on. Mokuba rushes over to Pegasus and hands him the coffee.)

Pegasus- thank you. Places everyone

Kitty- a long long long long time ago

Pegasus- cut!

(They all stop.)

Pegasus: there isn't that much longs in the line

Kitty- yes there is look!

Pegasus (checks over the script): dam your right. Sorry on with the play!

Kitty: as I was saying, a long long long long time ago, there was a king married to a queen and the had a beautiful daughter named Snow White. She was named that cause she had hair as black as ebony, lips as red as blood, her skin was whiter than snow, and also her mom just took some drugs before naming her.

Pegasus: Cut

Kitty: what's wrong this time

Pegasus: you said her mom was on drugs when she named her

Kitty: well she had to be cause who would call their kid snow white.

Pegasus: fine on with the play!

Kitty: one day the queen died cause of drug overdose then the king married another lady who was "beautiful" in her own way. She had a magic mirror and when she looked into it she said "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all." And I t would always say, "You are." Until one day when she asked it said Snow White is fairer than you and then I t laughed at he. The queen hated snow white after that. She wanted her dead. So she sent a hunter in to the forest to kill her. Snow white started to cry and the hunter could not kill her.

Marik- I cannot kill her!

Kitty- that's what I said

Serenity- please doesn't kill me!

Marik- won't you listening to me? I said I couldn't kill you!

Serenity- ok!

(Then she skipped off into the forest)

Kitty- instead of bring back her heart, the hunter went to KFC and brought back a chicken heart for the queen.

Pegasus- Cut! The hunter didn't go to KFC in the story!

Kitty- well he should of.

Pegasus grumbled: on with the story

Kitty- Snow white ran through the forest. But it was late and she was getting tired.

Serenity- I'm getting tired!

Kitty- she came across a cottage and she knocked on the door, but there was no on there.

Serenity- is there anyone there

Kitty: so she went inside and went to the bedroom and fell asleep on the tiny beds made for midgets like Yugi

Yugi: hey!

Kitty: then seven little people came in the house. They wok Snow White up.

Serenity- who are you?

Gramps- I'm doc!

Duke- I'm grumpy!

Yugi- I'm dopey

Yami- I'm snezzey!

Tristan- I'm sleepy!

Bakura- I'm bashful!

Tea- and I'm happy!

Snow white- yes I can see that but what is your name!

Happy- I'm happy!

Snow white- yes I know that but what is your name?

Doc- it's name is happy

Happy- I am a human being so treat me with dignity!

Doc- sure you are

Kitty: uhem on with the story. The midgets said she could live with them. She cooked and cleaned for them in return for shelter meanwhile back at the castle.

Mia- mirror mirror on the wall who is the hottest of them all?

Mirror- you may be sexy my but snow white is still hotter than you!

Kitty- the queen realized that the hunter didn't kill Snow White. So she went to her secret part of the castle and turned her self to look like and old lady. Witch wasn't hard for her. Then she poisoned a pear and set of the to the seven dwarfs house. When she got there Snow White was alone.

Pegasus- Cut! It was an apple not a pear!

Mokuba- we were out of apples so we had to improvise

Pegasus- oh, then on with the story!

Witch- would you like a pear deary?

Snow white- I do like apples more. I can't take things from strangers. The midgets warned me not to!

Witch- why are you worried it is poisoned?

Snow White- no! But now I am!

Witch- I'll eat some too, you'll see it's not poisoned!

Kitty- the each took a bite. But Snow white didn't know is that because the witch didn't swallow, she wouldn't be poisoned. Snow white dropped to the floor.

Witch- Mwhahahahaha (swallow pear) oh shit! (Drops to floor too)

Kitty- later the midgets come home and they find Snow White and the queen dead on the floor

Happy- I know I'm supposed to be said but I'm still happy!

Kitty- then a prince came by the cottage (Kaiba comes through the wall on a horse) and he goes to kiss the princess to break the spell

Kaiba- No way is I kissing a dead person!

(Snow white pops up)- you will kiss me and you will like it!

Prince- ok (kisses her) that was the nastiest thing I ever did!

Kitty- and the prince and princess rode off in to the sunset and lived happily ever after (western music plays in background)

Kitty- the end

Pegasus- (Clapping) that was crap! People will love it!

The End!

Sorry if it was confusing but I was bored and I was telling this story to my little sister. She loved it.


End file.
